Kairi and Tommy's Groups Get Shrunk Down/Discord's Attempted Meal
(Elsewhere at the foot of Mount Mysteria, the Forest Spirit expedition, including the caretakers, arrived and looked around cautiously) Espio: Any sign of smoke? Group: Not yet. (They look around some more. Then suddenly, a flock of robins, the same ones Kairi’s group encountered, zipped by to their surprise. After avoiding the flock, the group got confused and then went to the direction where the flock came from. They look around when Amy gasped softly upon seeing something. The group heard her and looked what she’s looking at; a mysterious red x marking. Unsure what it is, Aerith touched part of the redness with her finger and took a closer look) Aerith: Odd…. It’s actual paint. Twilight Sparkle: Except it looks like it’s sprayed and not rubbed. Amy: So, it’s basically a type of paint we’ve never seen. Kayla: But how did paint get on this tree? (Max noticed something else while Aerith wiped her finger clean on the tree) Max: Not just this tree. Look. (They notice and saw what he’s seeing; More trees marked with red x markings) Shadow: But what do they mean? (Unsure what that means, the group headed deeper to investigate. Noticing Fidget and Mushu looking nervous, the group got concerned and went up to them) Fidget: This place definitely makes me nervous. Mushu: Me too. Cid: So, you’re gonna sit this out? Mushu: Looks like it. Fidget: We don’t want to be captives to those humans again. (Deciding to let them stay behind, the group gave in) Cloud: Alright. Tails: Stay out of trouble. (Mushu and Fidget nods and the group left to investigate while Fidget and Mushu stayed behind. Deep at the foot of Mount Mysteria, a camp rested there with some trees already cut down. And nearby it, was a giant lumber machine vehicle with orange and silver armor called a Leveler. Inside the Leveler’s cab, three male Badnik robots were sitting around, hanging about such as eating, drinking, and reading. The first male Badnik robot resembles a tall chicken with a silver body, black eyes, a dark gray marking on the upper part of his torso, a dark gray belt with a red buckle, a red chicken-like hair on his head, two red tail feathers, a red chicken goatee underneath a yellow beak, and yellow long chicken legs. He is Scratch, head lumberjack who prefers to read magazines and brag a lot. The second male Badnik robot is a tank-like robot with teal armor, a small drill-like nose, two drills for hands, a silver antenna sticking out of the top of his head, black cat-like pupils, a yellow neck collar, a white clock-like meter on his belly, and silver tank wheels for legs. He is Grounder, Scratch’s partner and head lumberjack that likes to eat and drink a lot. And the last male Badnik robot resembles a monkey with red fur and ears, peach skin, black eyes, a black nose, silver armored clothing that resembles a janitor’s outfit with three yellow buttons on the belly, a yellow lightbulb on his head, and red leg boots. He is Coconuts, the sanitation captain of the lumberjacks, who likes to sit around and read magazines and eat and drink, but hates cleaning up Scratch and Grounder’s mess. After Scratch pushed a button, the screen on the desk came on, showing the security camera’s point of view outside the Leveler, revealing some lumberjacks marking some trees) Scratch: How’re you coming in your quadrant, Larry? Larry: All done here. Scratch: How about you, Frankie? Frankie: Molto bene, Scratch. Scratch: How about you and your group, Tommy? (No answer and no sign of this Tommy and his group. Scratch then asked Tommy’s name, as well as mention his group, again while Grounder finished a popsicle) Scratch: Tommy, guys? (Outside, the expedition were investigating when they heard in the distance a faint squawking voice from afar) Scratch: (Over intercom) Tommy, guys? (They listened) Scratch: (Screeching over the intercom) TOMMY, GUYS?! (Suddenly, they noticed 14 boys walking around the forest carrying spray-paint cans and wearing white construction helmets. The first boy is a 12 year old with short purple hair and is wearing a white shirt with long blue sleeves and collar rim, blue jeans, white socks, and olive green and white converse shoes. He is Tommy Pickles, the boy Scratch is calling out to and the reason he’s not answering is because he was listening to his music on his CD player. The second boy is an 11 year old with short curly peach colored hair and is wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with an orange vertical circle around the torso, aqua green shorts, white socks, and blue and white shoes. He is Dil Pickles, Tommy’s little brother. The third boy is a tall skinny 17 year old with green skin, short black hair, and is wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth boy is snake-like and is 15 year old with green skin, a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, and is wearing a brown kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The fifth boy is a short 14 year old with green skin, a Spanish accent, a black short emo-like hair covering his left eye, an underbite mouth, and is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The sixth boy is an ape-like 15 year old with green skin, an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and is wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things. The seventh boy is a huge fat 15 year old with green skin, short orange hair covering his cyclops eye and a buck tooth, and is wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is Big William “Billy” W. Williams, the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. The eighth boy is a teenage pony-like human with pale yellow skin, pale blue eyes, short pale blue hair, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a green knit vest with a blue shooting star in the middle, aqua blue watch-like wristbands, bluish gray pants, white socks, and blue and white converse shoes. He is Comet Tail, the leader and brains of the Stallion Seven. The ninth boy is a teenage pony-like human with pale blue skin, green eyes, short dark blue hair that is swept at the top, a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue jacket with two yellow stripes on the shoulder part of the sleeves and a winged yellow lightning bolt on the side of his jacket, white pants, white socks, and blue and yellow strapped shoes with white straps. He is Soarin, the competitive racer member of the Stallion Seven. The tenth boy is a teenage pony-like human with medium blue skin, yellow eyes, and short wavy white and gray striped hair, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeve shirt with light purple rims, a gray pin with a purple heart symbol on it underneath a gray hoodless jacket with the sleeves rolled up, purple wristbands, dark blue pants, and purple shoes with white rims and shoelaces. He is Pokey Pierce, the romantic member of the Stallion Seven. The eleventh boy is a teenage pony-like human with light gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short blue hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue shield and yellow lightning bolt in the center underneath a slate gray jacket with a red and white stripe around the torso and shoulder part of his sleeves, blue pants with the bottom rim rolled up, and slate gray shoes with white markings. He is Flash Sentry, the fast jock boy of the Stallion Seven. The twelfth boy is a teenage pony-like human with pale gold yellow skin, green eyes, and short neck-length orange hair with pale orange streaks, and wearing a brown cowboy hat, an orange long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown leather vest with an apple symbol on the side, a brown belt with a purple apple buckle, blue pants, and brown cowboy boots. He is Braeburn, the rodeo rider of the Stallion Seven. The thirteenth boy is a teenage pony-like human with slate gray skin, pale yellow eyes, and short pale cyan hair with pale gray stripes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt underneath a black short-sleeved jacket with a white lightning bolt and gray cloud on the side, black wristbands with a white stripe, a pale yellow belt with a white buckle, light blue pants, and black and white sneakers. He is Thunderlane, the brawny member of the Stallion Seven. And the last boy is a teenage pony-like human with gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short brown curled hair, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with three horseshoe symbols on the front over a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt, pale tan brown pants, and yellow shoes with dark yellow rims. He is Caramel, the fun-lover of the Stallion Seven. Anyway, after Tommy’s group heard Scratch’s screechy voice, Tommy paused his music on his CD player and spoke up in agitation) Tommy: Yeah?! What’s the big deal?! Scratch: (Over intercom) Are you and your group finishing marking those trees yet?! Tommy: (Annoyed) Yeah! We’ll get to it! Dil: Don’t have a cow, man! Tommy’s group: Relax! (They walk deeper into the forest to work on marking some trees while Tommy resumed listening to his music. Back in the cab, the Badniks just rolled their eyes in annoyance) Coconuts: Those two city brothers come up here for a summer job, and they and their group can’t take this job seriously! Scratch: Even though those boys with the city boys live near these woods! Grounder: (Taking a slice of chocolate cake) I know one thing for certain; Those boys don’t belong in the woods. (He eats his slice with one gulp) Scratch: (Sarcastically) Why am I not surprised that you know that? (Grounder glared at him) Grounder: What does that supposed to mean? Scratch: It means that you’re too stupid to know anything about those boys. Grounder: Is that an insult?! (Annoyed, Coconuts broke up the argument) Coconuts: Shut up the both of you and get to work! (Knowing Coconuts is right, Scratch and Grounder went back to what they’re doing with him) Scratch and Grounder: Okay, okay. Grounder: Here we are, working on lumberjacking these woods for money. Scratch: I know. And we don’t even know who is ordering this nor paying us for this! Coconuts: But like he said; Time is money! (They turned on the Leveler after the lumberjacks, except Tommy’s group, returned upon finishing up. Back in the forest, Kairi’s group were looking around for a waiting spot still) Namine: There has to be a good waiting spot somewhere…. Buttercup: Well, there’s nothing so far. (Noticing a clearing with a moss-covered fallen tree laying on the ground, Kairi pointed it out) Kairi: How about here? (They noticed and thought it was perfect too) Blossom: Excellent eyes, Kairi! Now the professor will have to easily spot us if he gets here. (They seat themselves on the tree and waited patiently. Nearby, the Forest Spirit expedition secretly followed Tommy’s group as they walked along the forest. Ace then pulled his spray-paint can out and spoke up to the tree) Ace: (Sighs and then quietly) Hate to do this, but…. (He sprays a red x on the tree, much to the expedition’s silent curiosity. Then they heard another spray-paint can spraying and they turned to see Pokey Pierce spraying another tree a picture of a heart with an arrow shot through it. Comet Tail and the other boys noticed and laughed a bit) Comet Tail: Wow. Really? Pokey Pierce: Just spreading the art of love. Snake: That issssss neat! Ace: I like it. (Tommy, watching the whole thing, smiled a bit and after turning his CD player off and taking his headphones off, pulled his spray-paint can out) Tommy: You know…. If it has to be a heart, it needs to be colored in. (He shakes the spray-paint can and sprayed the inside of the heart, coloring it in) Dil: (Impressed) My brother, the artist, along with Pokey Pierce. (The Mane Seven and Dazzlings watched the Stallion Seven and Gangreen Gang respectively in a passionate way. Something about them to the girls seem so, wonderful) Pinkie Pie: (Whispering) I like the one that drew the heart. Trixie: (Whispering) Even the green one with the snail eyes is gross, but cute. Adagio: (Whispering) Yeah, well, the tall skinny green one is cuter. (Sticks was even interested in those boys) Sticks: (Whispering) Those boys seem…. Familiar…. (Hearing her, the group got confused) Sonic: (Whispering) What do you mean? (Suddenly, Popple noticed something nearby) Popple: Huh? (He flew over there and noticed six familiar human girls sitting patiently on the tree. He flew back to the others, who noticed Popple flying off) Popple: (Whispering) Guys…. There’s more humans over there. (Calmly surprised, the group flew over there and noticed as well. Then Cloud’s group recognized the girls) Cloud: (Whispering) They’re those dancing girls from that man’s house. Barret: (Whispering) But the question is, why are they here? Fluttershy: (Whispering) I wonder…. Cloud: (Whispering while figuring it out) Probably to search for us with that man. Rainbow Dash: (Whispering) Is that bad? (A short pause) Cloud: (Whispering) Not sure if it’s good or bad. (Suddenly, Tikal accidentally rustled a branch from a bush. With Kairi’s group, they heard the bush rustling and noticed something moving in there) Kairi: What is that? Xion: Not sure. Blossom: Could it be them? Bubbles: (Excitedly) I hope so! I’m really excited! (She giggles) Buttercup: Easy there, Bubbles. Namine: This is it…. (They get up and walked over to the bush. Inside, the group realized they’re heading towards them and they prepared to zip out when they heard a group of boys’ voices calling out to the girls) Tommy’s group: Hey! (Kairi’s group looked up and saw Tommy’s group approach. Even in the bushes, the expedition group watched to see what’ll unfold) Billy: Duh, what’re you doing here? Arturo: Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be alone in these woods for a bunch of chikas like you? Buttercup: (Evenly) Well, don’t you know that we can take care of ourselves? (Tommy’s group got surprised) Flash Sentry: (In flat sarcasm) Wow, nice attitude. Tommy: Look, we’re just concerned about you girls. Namine: That’s understandable, but we’re waiting for someone. (Suddenly interested, the boys asked away) Tommy’s group: Who’re you waiting for? Kairi: Professor Utonium. (Realizing who they’re talking about, Tommy’s group got curious) Ace: Isn’t this Professor Utonium the guy looking for these…. Forest Spirits? Kairi’s group: Yes. Braeburn: (Pointing at Kairi’s helmet) Well, that’ll explain the helmet she’s wearing now. (Realizing she’s still wearing her helmet, Kairi took it off) Kairi: Forgot I was wearing this still. Xion: So, what about you boys? Tommy: Summer job. (The Powerpuff Girls, realizing upon hearing Tommy’s answer, glared daggers at him, Dil, and the boys) Tommy’s group: What? Tommy: Something I said? Blossom: Summer job, eh? Bubbles: What kind of summer job is it? Buttercup: Is it something to do with…? (Suddenly, Caramel noticed something) Caramel: Hey! Look at this! (They turned and noticed to their calm surprise, a giant black-colored baobab tree. They walk over to it in curiosity while the expedition watched on in silence and concern) Ace: Freaky. Dil: Took that word right from my mouth, Ace. (Kairi’s group suddenly realized what it is) Kairi’s group: Isn’t that…? (They gasped) Kairi’s group: Pitch Black’s tree prison! (Tommy’s group got confused) Snake: What’sssss pitch black? Kairi: Not “what.” “Who.” Tommy’s group: (Confused) What? (They realized suddenly) Tommy: We get it now. Dil: The legend did say an evil god-like spirit of pollution and rot is imprisoned in that tree. (Above near the canopy, Demidevimon is watching the whole thing and thinking up an idea, he smirked evilly and zipped out at them. He zipped around Ace) Ace: Hey! Shoo, fly! (He sprayed his can at the mysterious figure, unknowingly marking a huge x on the tree. Suddenly, the figure flew off) Ace: See? Nothing like a good spray to scare it off. Buttercup: And not to mention marking the tree. (She points at the x and they noticed, much to Tommy’s group’s surprise) Ace: (Slaps his face in annoyance) Stupid me! (Noticing a stream, Kairi took off her backpack and pulled out a towel. Then after closing her backpack up, she rushed to the stream, wets the towel, wringed it, ran back to the tree, and handed it to Ace) Ace: Why me? Kairi: You break it, you bought it. Ace: (Annoyed) Seriously? You do it! Buttercup: Just clean it off! (Ace sighed in annoyance and washed the x off, smudging it) Arturo: Why not just cut the mark off? Buttercup: Because, genius, Pitch will be released if cut up. Blossom: Or worse, cut down. (Up near the canopy, Demidevimon smirked evilly at this accomplishment) Demidevimon: (Whispering and chucking evilly) Exactly. And it won’t wash off…. (He flew off. After seemingly cleaning off the mark, Ace hands the wet paint-covered towel to Kairi) Ace: There! You happy? (Kairi glared at Ace’s attitude and cleaned the paint off the towel in the stream. After wringing it to dry it, she repacked it in her backpack. Suddenly, after Kairi puts her backpack back on, they heard the bush rustling again) Dil: What’s that? (They went over to the bush and the expedition from inside quickly zipped out, much to the humans’ surprise. The zip-by caused Tommy to stumble backwards on the fallen tree and drop his CD player, which then tumbled away) Tommy: Aw, man! (After Dil helped him up, they and the other humans followed the tiny figures that zipped off, making Tommy’s group lose their helmets and Kairi forgetting her helmet. Suddenly, after the expedition stopped to rest, thinking they lost the humans, they suddenly heard a monstrous mechanical buzzing nearby and they turned and saw to their calm horror, a strange looking blade slowly and noisily sawing another tree, cutting it in half. Elsewhere, Mushu and Fidget heard the noise and got concerned) Mushu and Fidget: (Softly) Guys! (Nervous and concerned at first, Mushu and Fidget then gathered their courage and flew to the source of the noise. Back with the group, they floated still, watching in calm horror still on the tree being cut in half. Suddenly, two pair of giant hands caught each member in the group. It was Tommy and Kairi’s hands. Then the others caught up with them) Kairi: Got them! Tommy: Are you sure they’re Forest Spirits? Kairi: We’re certain. (Tommy and Kairi slowly opened their hands and took a closer look. Then Tommy’s group got calmly surprised) Ace: Whoa…. Thunderlane: Is it just me, or are they…? Real? (Suddenly noticing the cut tree slowly falling towards them, the expedition got concerned and shocked) Expedition: Look out! (In a hurry, Sticks, the Mane Seven, and the Dazzlings casted their spell) Expedition: Girls, what’re you…? Sticks, Mane Seven, and Dazzlings: Bless your eyes with magic light, I give the gift of tiny size! (Realizing what spell the girls are casting, the expedition zipped away while Sticks, the Mane Seven, and the Dazzlings zipped back, casting their spell and just when the cut tree almost crashed onto them, the expedition got out of the way and the humans, to their surprise upon being surrounded by magic, literally shrunk down to two inches tall, the same size as the Forest Spirits, and were dragged to safety by Silver’s psychokinesis. But en route to the expedition, the shrunken group banged their heads against different branches and lost consciousness, much to the expedition’s concern) Silver: (Cringing) Oops. Sorry. Sonic: Save the apologies later! Twilight Sparkle: We gotta get out of here! (Each member of the expedition carried the unconscious shrunken humans and flew up into the air quickly. They suddenly avoided strange looking silver claws from a strange giant monster they’ve never seen, picking up the fallen tree and to their calm shock, they watched the tree getting eaten by a strange looking mouth made of strange objects they’ve never seen. As Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese sobbed softly at the sight of it, Tails and Amy comforted Cosmo and Cream and Cheese respectively in concern as they continued watching in calm horror as well. Suddenly, they noticed some smoke coming out of the monster) Rarity: I think I know where that smoke was from! Look! (They looked and noticed the smoke as Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese’s sobbing calmly ended) Rouge: It is that smoke! Espio: I knew something was not fire! (Suddenly, Mushu and Fidget called out to them) Mushu and Fidget: Hey! (They turned and noticed them) Mushu: Come on! Fidget: We gotta get out of here! Come on! (Knowing Mushu and Fidget are right, the expedition nods and left, carrying the shrunken humans still. They found their answer on the smoke, and now they must return to the Kingdom of Equestria and report it, and maybe ask the shrunken humans about it. As they left the foot of Mount Mysteria, Mushu and Fidget noticed Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese still looking upset) Mushu: What did you see? Fidget: Something bad? (Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese spoke up sadly) Cosmo: (Sadly) A terrible monster…. Cream: (Sadly) It killed and ate a tree…. Cheese: (Sadly agreeing) Chao…. (Feeling sorry for the three, the group reassured them) Cloud: Don’t be concerned. Tails: We’ll warn the Kingdom about it. Shadow: And maybe even learn more about this from our human witnesses. (They looked at the unconscious shrunken humans. Mushu and Fidget noticed as well and unaware at first, they got confused) Mushu: Oh, they look nice. Fidget: Yeah…. (The two resumed their pleasant flight at first, and then taking a take two, they looked at the unconscious shrunken humans) Fidget: Wait a minute! Mushu: They have strange clothing that’s different from…. (They realized and gasped in horror) Mushu and Fidget: HUMANS?! (Then, with a bam, Mushu and Fidget crashed into a nearby tree, much to the group’s concern) Cait Sith: (Concerned) Mushu, Fidget?! (Suddenly, they heard the shrunken humans groan while still unconscious. After flying back to the ground, they lay the shrunken humans down and stared in observation at them) Knuckles: Wow…. Tails: Actual humans, alright. (Then they turned to Sticks, the Mane Seven, and the Dazzlings) Charmy: But why did you shrink them? Sticks: The girls and I sensed a good potential in them. That’s why. Mane Seven and Dazzlings: Yeah. Big: A good potential as in…? (Sticks, the Mane Seven, and the Dazzlings nod. Realizing and understanding, the group nods) Barret: Now we get it…. (The Dazzlings took a closer look in wonder at the unconscious Gangreen Gang while the Mane Seven took a closer look in wonder at the unconscious Stallion Seven) Adagio: Aren’t they cool-looking, girls? Twilight Sparkle: Looks like it. (Starlight noticed something in Arturo’s pocket and pulled it out carefully. It appeared to be a strange small red object) Starlight: What is this? (She fiddled with it gently and then to her surprise, a comb popped out from it) Starlight: (Giggles) Cute comb-like object! (After Starlight closed the comb up, she placed the object next to Arturo. Then Adagio gently removed Ace’s sunglasses and placed them on. Seeing her wear them, the girls giggled) Aria: I think they’re better on him than you. Adagio: (Nods) I was thinking that too, Aria. (She took them off and placed them back over Ace’s closed eyes. Aria then noticed Snake’s kangol hat) Aria: Cute hat. (Knuckles and Tikal went up to Tommy, Dil, and the unconscious human girls and after Tikal nudged Kairi gently, she moans softly as she slowly woke up) Kairi: (Softly) My head…. (After opening her eyes and blinking a bit, she noticed in front of her two strange echidnas) Knuckles: Finally, you’re awake. Tikal: Are you alright? (Kairi’s eyes widened in fear and she stiffened like a board while still laying on the ground, frozen in fear, and a scream was beginning to build up in her, much to Knuckles and Tikal’s concern) Knuckles and Tikal: Uh-oh. (A short pause, then Kairi lets out a loud, bloody murder scream like a banshee, much to the expedition’s surprise and notice. Even the scream bolted the other humans awake and they looked around in confusion and surprise while Kairi, having jumped up from laying on the ground while screaming, looked at Knuckles and Tikal in fear) Humans, except Kairi: (Stammering) What? Who? Where? Why? (They noticed the strange creatures as well and panicked as well) Kairi: Stay away! If you don’t hurt us, we won’t tell the cops! (The expedition got calmly surprised and then looked at each other in confusion. Knuckles and Tikal spoke up to the terrified shrunken humans) Knuckles: Bad first impressions, huh? Tikal: Are you alright? (The humans still a little panicked, slowly panted in fear) Tommy: Talking animals…. Knuckles: Yeah. We talk. She asked you if you’re alright. (Calming down slowly, the humans nods) Shrunken humans: Yes. (Noticing his Swiss army comb laying on the ground, Arturo quickly snatched it back up and puts it back in his pocket) Arturo: Why was she laying there? (The expedition got confused) Silver: “She?” Who’s she? (Realizing he meant that comb, Starlight spoke up) Starlight: I was just looking at it. (Hearing her, the expedition realized as well) Silver: That comb’s a girl? Arturo: ¡No es asunto tuyo! (The expedition got confused by what Arturo said in Spanish) Arturo: (Flatly) It means “None of your business.” Ace: What is going on? Sonic: We just saved you from an evil monster. (The shrunken group got confused) Shrunken group: “Evil monster?” (Suddenly hearing Mushu and Fidget groaning from above, the Mane Seven realized they forgot about them) Mane Seven: Mushu, Fidget! (They fly up to where Mushu and Fidget are still at the spot where they crashed into the tree while both the forest denizens and shrunken humans watched) Sunset Shimmer: You both alright? (Dizzily, Mushu and Fidget got off the tree and were carried to safety on the ground by the Mane Seven) Mushu and Fidget: (Dizzily) I’m alright…. I’m okay…. (They snapped out of their dizziness) Fidget: Sonic interference! What a nightmare! Mushu: For a sec, I thought we saw humans. (They noticed the shrunken humans looking at them in confusion and then freaked out) Mushu and Fidget: (Screams) Humans! (The shrunken humans got confused even more until Mushu and Fidget lunged at Ace and Snake and began strangling them) Mushu: Don’t worry! We got them pinned down! Fidget: Now finish them! (Billy punched them back, making them release Ace and Snake. After recovering, Ace and Snake pinned Mushu and Fidget down) Fidget: Ow! Watch the wings! Ace: (To the expedition) Don’t worry! We got those evil monsters you’re talking about pinned down! Snake: (To Mushu and Fidget) Any lassssst wordssss? Mushu: I have but one claw, but beware! Fidget: Don’t force me to bite you! Ace and Snake: Wrong answer! (Just when they punched Mushu and Fidget, Cosmo shouted out) Cosmo: Stop it, both of you! Ace, Snake, Mushu, and Fidget: But they attacked us! (They turned to each other in anger) Ace, Snake, Mushu and Fidget: I did not, you did! (After making Ace and Snake get off Mushu and Fidget, the group explained away) Kairi: Hold on! Blossom: We’re just confused! Tommy: Can somebody tell us what’s going on?! Stallion Seven: Yeah! Cosmo: The only thing that tried to attack and kill us was that horrible monster! Shrunken humans: What monster? Cosmo: The one that cut down and ate the tree! Cream: (Sadly) It was terrible. Cheese: (Sadly) Chao…. (The shrunken humans calmly realized upon hearing that) Shrunken humans: Tree…. (Tommy’s group realized even more) Tommy’s group: (Whispering in realization) The Leveler…. Billy: Are we dead? Mushu: My friend and I can fix that for ya! Fidget: Ditto on that! Cloud: (To Mushu and Fidget) Stop it, both of you! (To the shrunken humans) No, you’re not dead. (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries, much to the group’s, except the Gangreen Gang’s, confusion) Shadow: What’s with the raspberries? Can’t he talk? Ace: He talks through raspberries. Blaze: Then what did he say? Ace: He asked “Then are we dreaming?” (A short pause) Ace: That’s what he asked. (A short pause again, then Trixie spoke up) Trixie: Okay. And no, you’re not dreaming, either. Dil: But what’s with your wings on you? Are you fairies? Comet Tail: Are you actual Forest Spirits we heard about? Sonic: Yes and yes on those questions. Omega: We are actual Forest Spirits. Bubbles: My sisters, friends, and I knew it! Xion: So the legends are true. (Tommy’s group scoffed) Ace: You girls believe everything when it comes to legends. Twilight Sparkle: But here’s my question. Are you really humans? Kairi’s group: Yeah! Tommy’s group: Last time we checked. (The Stallion Seven then walked away) Comet Tail: Listen, Forest Spirits, it’s been a pleasure meeting you, but we’re out of here. Bye. Rest of Stallion Seven: Yeah, bye. (They left in a hurry. The rest of Tommy’s group, knowing they’re right, turned to the group) Tommy: They have a point. Ace: Listen, if you ever come across us, drop on by and…. (They suddenly noticed a bumblebee flying by and they got calmly confused by how it was giant. Even Kairi’s group noticed) Ace: That’s one big bee. (Realizing slowly, Kairi’s group got surprised) Kairi: Wait a minute! (They see some mushrooms and bushes bigger than them and turned to the expedition while Tifa answered Ace) Tifa: To us Forest Spirits, it’s big. But to you humans at your normal size, it’s small. (Tommy’s group chuckled at first) Snake: Then whatsssss? We’re tiny? Kairi: Apparently, we are. (Tommy’s group turned to Kairi’s group in confusion) Tommy’s group: (With smiles while confused) What? (Kairi’s group gave an annoyed look that means “Figure it out.” Recognizing those looks, Tommy’s group’s smiles slowly faded and realization sank in; They are shrunk down. Upon realizing, Tommy’s group began to calmly freak out) Tommy’s group: Oh my god! (Sticks went up to them) Sticks: It’s hard to explain, but…. (Realizing the Stallion Seven doesn’t know since they left, Tommy’s group got concerned) Dil: The Stallion Seven doesn’t even know it! (The expedition got confused) Knuckles: You mean those seven boys that just left? Tommy: Yeah! Fluttershy: Calm down! Arturo: Why?! Fluttershy: We’ll help you find your friends! (Slowly calming down, Tommy’s group nods and decide to let these Forest Spirits help them find the Stallion Seven. Then they hurry to the direction the Stallion Seven went. With the Stallion Seven, they wandered around, confused by how huge the bushes are) Soarin: Whoa…. Look at the size of these bushes. Thunderlane: Talk about weird. Pokey Pierce: But how are these bushes huge, I wonder? Caramel: How should I KNOOOOOWWW?! (On the last word, Caramel and the other Stallion Seven members suddenly toppled down a hill while they were looking at the bush. After tumbling down to the bottom, they recovered and focused their vision. Then they see a giant beast that resembles the combination of a dragon with various animal limbs and parts like a chimera. He is Discord, Equestria Forest’s mischievous and hungry, but friendly, God of Chaos. Upon seeing them, Discord got a hungry look on his face and, not knowing they are humans shrunk down, began singing, much to the Stallion Seven’s concern) Discord: Check this out I’ve a basic inclination (The Stallion Seven ran quickly as Discord calmly gave chase) Discord: A very primal need To inspect a vegetation For an egg or a centipede (The Stallion Seven climbed up an upturned broken moss-covered tree bark, but Discord almost caught up with them, only for the Stallion Seven to run quickly and then bump into a snail and then fall down onto the ground with the snail, bumping their heads and making them dizzy) Discord: I just can’t control this hunger I just can’t seem to cut back (He picks up an apple and eats it with one gulp as he approached the dizzy Stallion Seven) Discord: On my ravenous consumption (As he neared, the snail noticed him and slithered away in a panic. Then the Stallion Seven snapped out of their dizziness, noticed him approaching, panicked, and ran away again. After losing Discord, they then hid themselves behind a bunch of mushrooms with three frogs seated on each of the three mushrooms they’re not hiding behind) Discord: You’re a welcome little snack If I’m gonna eat somebody It might as well be you (He checked the mushrooms, much to the frogs’ concern, until he found the Stallion Seven) Stallion Seven: Uh-oh! (They run again and Discord gave chase again, making the frogs relieved that they’re not getting eaten, despite being concerned for the Stallion Seven) Discord: Can you dig it? I could see you as a sandwich Or a strange exotic stew (At a stream, Discord almost caught up with the Stallion Seven, only for the boys to jump into the stream and swim down the stream, seemingly losing Discord. Then, to their surprise and horror, a bunch of leeches emerged) Leeches: Floating down the river Like an oyster in a stew Discord: (Voice-over) Get funky one time Leeches: He’s gonna eat somebody Discord: (Voice-over) It might as well be you (As the leeches neared them with blood-thirsty looks, the Stallion Seven noticed the way down behind them and jumped to safety, only to land in, much to their horror, Discord’s hand) Discord: You know it Kick it one time (He carried the panicked Stallion Seven to a nearby glen to enjoy his “meal”) Discord: Welcome to the food chain (After finishing singing, Discord pops Flash Sentry in his mouth to eat him first when….) Group: STOP!! (He turned and saw the expedition, including Kairi and Tommy’s groups, glaring at him while Mushu and Fidget just stood there bored-like) Twilight Sparkle: Don’t you dare eat them! Oblina: They’re not insects or whatever you eat! (Discord got surprised and confused while Flash Sentry was still in his mouth screaming for help) Discord: (Mouth full) Hmm? What are you talking about? (Fluttershy went up to Discord angrily) Fluttershy: They’re humans, shrunk down to our size! (Hearing her say that, Discord slowly realized in shock and while he placed the Stallion Seven in his hand down, he spits Flash Sentry out of his mouth, and he landed near his freed friends, grossed out by his saliva that he’s covered in. Mushu and Fidget snickered at their misfortune until the expedition dagger glared at them, making them stop) Discord: I would never eat humans, especially if they’re shrunk down! (The Stallion Seven glared at Discord while Flash Sentry shook and wiped the saliva off of himself) Comet Tail: (Scoffs) Now you say it. Soarin: But look at those worm-things back in the stream! Braeburn: They were ginormous! (They turned to Tommy’s group) Flash Sentry: Guys?! Why were they bigger than us?! Tommy: This may come as a shock to you, but…. (He tried to think up of a way to calmly answer the Stallion Seven’s question) Tommy: We were shrunk down. Stallion Seven: (Shocked with “Are you kidding me?!” looks) WHAT?! Ace: Shrunk down. Two inches tall, according to the Forest Spirits here. (During the conversation, Discord just looked on at the group in silence and confusion. The Stallion Seven then turned to the Forest Spirits and stormed up to them in anger) Comet Tail: Alright! Which one of you shrank us?! (Sticks, the Mane Seven, and the Dazzlings spoke up) Sticks, Mane Seven, and Dazzlings: We did. (They looked at them with anger in their eyes) Stallion Seven: Why?! Trixie: Jeez, there’s no need to yell! (The Stallion Seven, realizing they are yelling, calmed themselves) Stallion Seven: Okay. Why? Sticks: We had to because the tree that the monster cut down and ate almost crashed onto you and your friends. Kairi: That’s what they told us shrunken humans already. Rest of shrunken humans: Yeah. (A short pause, then Thunderlane got sarcastic while the rest of the Stallion Seven slowly calmed down even more) Thunderlane: (Sarcastically) Well, thank you for saving us from a falling tree by shrinking us! Comet Tail: Actually…. (Thunderlane got surprised) Thunderlane: Wait, you’re grateful?! Comet Tail: Why not? We didn’t realize we almost got killed. (Pokey Pierce went up to Pinkie Pie suave-like) Pokey Pierce: (Suave-like) And if it weren’t for you and your friends, we would’ve died. (Pinkie Pie giggled) Pinkie Pie: You’re welcome. (Thunderlane sighed in agitation) Thunderlane: You really want me to be grateful? After what just hap…? (He noticed Rarity walk up to him to calm him and his anger melted away into a calm awkward look) Rarity: It’s alright. Thunderlane: Uh, how is it alright? (Finally, Discord cleared his throat, getting their attention) Discord: Excuse me? I’m one hungry God of Chaos, and I’m waiting to be excused! (Calmly realizing, they nod in an understanding way) Cloud: You’re excused. But stay out of trouble. Discord: Thank you! (Then he leaves, picking up a banana from a banana bush nearby and eating it. The group then resumed their conversation) Mushu: Anywho, you humans catch up to anything, do ya? (The shrunken humans answered with a shrug) Shrunken humans: I guess. Kairi: Listen, uh…. (They look at her) Kairi: Sorry for freaking out on you earlier. But I was wondering if you can take us…? Well…. Take us to…. Expedition: (Slowly realizing) The Kingdom of Equestria? (Kairi nods) Kairi: Yeah. My sisters and friends always wanted to see your kingdom. Kairi’s group: Yeah. (Tommy’s group, listening to this, became interested in this as well) Tommy’s group: And take us with. (Hearing them, Kairi’s group, glad to hear Tommy’s group agreeing to go there as well, agreed) Kairi’s group: (Nods) Yes. Them as well. (The expedition thought it over and after they looked at Mushu and Fidget, who calmly shook their heads no with a glare, they then, much to Mushu and Fidget’s calm agitation, agreed) Expedition: Okay. Cloud: But stay close to us. Aerith: You’ll never know what dangers await. (The shrunken humans got confused at first) Shrunken humans: Dangers? (Kairi’s group realized while Tommy’s group remained confused) Kairi’s group: (Realizing) Oh, we get it. Xion: The monsters of pollution and rot. (The expedition nods) Yuffie: They’re called Globlins. Vincent: Led by Myotismon and his generals. Kairi: Anyway, we don’t know each other’s names. (Realizing, the group nods in an understanding way and they began their trek. Later, after learning each other’s names, the group continued their trek while Vector spoke up) Vector: It’s funny that Grubber here can only speak with raspberries. Ace: But he doesn’t mind it. Sunset Shimmer: Flash, guys, you are definitely going to love the Kingdom of Equestria when we get there. Sonata: It’s beautiful. Rainbow Dash: And if you’re tired of walking, we’ll find you birds to ride on, since you lack wings. (Noticing something nearby, Red XIII/Nanaki spoke up) Red XIII/Nanaki: Speaking of birds, I just spotted their nesting grounds. (Noticing what Red XIII/Nanaki’s talking about, the group entered the nesting grounds and saw a million of robins perched everywhere) Blossom: That’s a lot of birds. Adagio: And if you’re to ride one, you need to pick one and tame it. (The shrunken humans got surprised) Shrunken humans: Tame? Adagio: Yeah. Fidget: You really do catch on. (Looking at the robins nervously and calmly at first while Cid hands each of them a vine-like rope and saddle, they calmly got determined and turned to the expedition for support) Applejack: It’s easy. Just walk up to one gently and gain their trust. Sonic: And when the time’s right…. Shadow: Strap the saddle and vine rope on them. (Understanding, the shrunken humans nod while Applejack hands some pieces of raspberry to them) Billy: Just like riding a horsy. Dil: Got it. (Then they cautiously and gently went up to each robin, who noticed them calmly, and held out the raspberry to their respective bird) Mushu: (Whispering to Fidget) This should be good. Fidget: (Whispering) Indeed. (The selected robins gently went up to the shrunken humans with interest and then at the raspberry) Cloud: (Whispering) Steady…. (Each of the robins then accepted each raspberry from each shrunken human and ate it. Taking that cue, the shrunken humans, except the Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven, easily tamed their own robin by strapping their own vine ropes and saddles on their robin while Bubbles giggled a bit) Bubbles: (Giggles) You’re my robin now. (Calmly amazed by the shrunken humans’ accomplishment, Mushu and Fidget were impressed) Mushu and Fidget: (Whispering in amazement) Wow…. (The Gangreen Gang and the Stallion Seven then tried to do the same thing, but the robins they picked just shoved them aside and peeped at them, much to the group’s concern. Even Mushu and Fidget got a little concerned for the boys) Silver: Stay calm, boys. You can do it. (Nodding at him, the Gangreen Gang and the Stallion Seven got determined again and they tried again, panicking the robins. But this time, they succeeded in taming them by calming the robins down first and then strapping the vine ropes and saddles on them. Impressed, the expedition and even Mushu and Fidget watched on in silence) Buttercup: Now what? Amy: Practice riding them. Tails: To make them move, gently whip the vine rope. To make them turn left, tug the left side of the rope. And vise-versa with the right side. To make them stop or slow down, tug both sides. (Immediately understanding Tails’ lesson, the shrunken humans agreed) Kairi: It is like riding a horse. (Gathering their courage, the shrunken humans gently whipped their vine ropes on their robin steeds and they took off quickly, much to their surprise. Then using these techniques, they were able to perfect their flying skills. After that’s done, the group knew they must get to the Kingdom of Equestria) Cloud: Come on. (Then with that, they began their journey) Coming up: The villains finally catch up to the group and ambush them. But during the scuffle, a certain younger son of Myotismon and Hunter J gets killed off and then the group end up tragically and unexpectantly losing a comrade in the end. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies